


Drifting Summer Days

by AceOfHearts



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfHearts/pseuds/AceOfHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtis gets a day off from work, but he decides not to go to the Ferris Wheel. Instead, he lets Rosa choose! Where will she go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Summer Days

"Are you sure?" Rosa asks, eyebrows quirked in a mixture of confusion and excitement.

"Definitely!" A boy -not much older than her, or maybe even the same age- laughs lightly, his face a little blurry from the Xtransceiver screen.

"How sure are you?" She asks a little skeptically, holding up her wrist to take a better look at him.

"Very sure, since I managed to get a day off from work. Come on Rosa, where's the trust?" He says, pretending to be offended.

"Ah, really?! That's great, Crist- I mean, Curtis! I'm happy for you, since you do need a break from working so hard, right?" Rosa quickly looks around after slipping up on his work name in public. Relieved to see that no one spared her a second glance, she smiles widely. "So, what are you going to do?"

The question catches Curtis by surprise, and he gapes before regaining his composure. Tugging on his cap a little bit, he coughs out, "I-I was, um, wondering if you would like to hang out with me today?"

"Hold on..." She looks away from the screen and rummages in her bag for a sheet of paper and finds it. Running her finger down a list of various names and equally various times, she looks back at the screen, satisfied.

"I take it that the Champion of Unova is free, then?" He asks, cheekily.

\-------------------

"Hey! Over here!" Rosa waves her hand, catching the attention of her friend, who was wandering around her hometown, Aspertia City, in confusion. From her place at the city's lookout, she leans over the railing and motions for him to come up. "It's about time you came! I thought I was going to wait here forever! What took you so long?"

"Sorry! I walked all the way here and I had to pack some things...Ahahaha! I finally made it, though, so that's what really matters!" He replies as he walks up the stairs.

"Why didn't you just fly here, or someth- Oh. Right." She realizes her mistake a little bit too late.

"It's alright, but anyway, where do you want to go?" Curtis waves off her error good-naturedly.

"Huh? We're not going to the Ferris Wheel? How come?"

"Well, we always go there, so I want you to choose where we're going to go! I thought you might like the idea, but if you don't want to, we can go to the Ferris Wheel like we normally do." His hopeful gaze turns a little sad as his plan seems to backfire.

"No, no! It's okay! I just didn't expect it." She explains, flustered. Digging out her town map from her bag, she unfolds it and places it on her lap. Her finger brushes over their present location and makes a path all the way to Undella Town. "I hope we're not walking, because it's a long way, even with a plane trip from Mistralton City to Lentimas Town. Right?" She gives him an apprehensive glance, which he returns along with a shrug.

"It's your choice, but where are we going?" He asks, confusedly.

"Oh, you'll see!" She exclaims, with a wink and a flourish, she lets her Braviary out of the confines of its Pokeball. Taking his hand and tugging him along, they climb onto its back. "Onwards, to Undella Town!" She says, and it takes off to the sky like it's shot from a cannon. It's all Curtis can do to prevent himself from falling off as he holds on to Rosa and struggles to keep his cap on his head.

"W-w-w-w-w-wait!" He shrieks, the word snatched from his lips and into the air.


End file.
